Caminhos Tortuosos para o Coração
by Angelus Amamiya
Summary: Um coração confuso retalha a paz da 6ª casa...Um coração de trilhas tortuosas...que precisa ser explorado com muito cuidado...


**Caminhos tortuosos para o coração**

_Por Angelus_

**Mesmo em tempos de paz, aquele ambiente ainda causava arrepios mesmo naqueles que já deveriam ter se habituado...  
A casa de virgem, calada no mais gritante silêncio, causa um estranho desconforto naqueles que se adentram por ela. Vozes da morte? Limiar de perigos? Não... está muito longe disso... O que torna os visitantes em seres inquietos e temerosos era... A paz!  
Naquele instante, aquele ambiente de paz estava sendo quebrado! Não por uma algazarra com intenções sacrílegas, mas por um coração! Um que batia cheio de agonia...**

**Aquelas batidas cheias de agonia eram retumbadas pela dúvida, pelo medo, até pela agonia própria que aquele lugar atira ao visitante... Aquele silêncio sacro imponente! Mas a determinação também movia aquele coração aflito, e este sabia que só havia uma maneira de encontrar respostas: falar com o misterioso guardião daquele lugar...**

**Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus. Um deus dentro de um templo a uma deusa. Um homem que, mesmo sendo seguidor de toda uma casta sacerdotal que serve a deusa da sabedoria, possuía inúmeros seguidores. Um homem que, para muitos, não era outro senão Buda, o deus da iluminação.**

- _Seja bem vinda, não tenha medo... _

- _S-sim... senhor..._

- _Senhor? –_ **Um sorriso leve se revela em seu rosto**.- _Como pode me chamar de_ _senhor se somos da mesma faixa etária?_

- _É por respeito, Shaka..._ – **Disse a jovem, sem graça**.

- _Eu também tenho respeito por você...Devo chamá-la de "senhora"?_ – **Sorri.**

- _Não... -_ **Responde a moça, num sorriso**

**Shaka de virgem. Um deus num homem... Mas ali estava tão diferente... Aquele coração batia estranhamente por isso também... Aquele coração analisava aquele homem de olhos fechados em posição de lótus. Á ela, aquela figura parecia tão frágil... Seu físico não se assemelhava a nenhum guerreiro, e sem sua armadura, quem o visse jamais diria que ele era um guerreiro...**

**A dona daquele coração o fitava, concentrada... Como já fez em muitas vezes... Olhava aqueles cabelos loiros ensolarados que serviam como véu para o representante de virgem... Olhava aquela pele clara e suave que poderia ser comparada as nuvens do céu... Aquele homem dava a impressão de nunca ter sido tocado! Mesmo sentado em posição de** **lótus, ele parecia sequer tocar o chão...**

- _Marin de Águia! Está tudo bem?_

- _Ai... Desculpe-me..._

**Marin de águia. A jovem amazona de prata. Por muitos, um vulto singelo que vaga pelo santuário, mas os poucos que a conhecem de fato sabem que ela é dotada de astúcia e singeleza, feminilidade e beleza...Que é uma mulher ímpar. E dentro dos que a conhecem, está Shaka.**

- _Você... Não disse o que deseja, Marin... _

- _Er... queria sua ajuda para esclarecer uma dúvida..._

- _Dúvida... Seu coração bate por muitas respostas..._

-

- _Qual?_

- _É sobre meu irmão..._

- _Irmão..._

- _É..._

-

- _Na batalha contra os cavaleiros de prata, Asterion de Cães de Caça disse que Seiya é meu irmão perdido._

- _E...?_

- _Quero saber se isso é verdade._

- _Você precisa?_

- _Como?_

- _Você quer... Mas precisa?_

- _Por que diz isso?_

- _Você tem um coração que preza os que ama._

- _É por isso que eu quero!_

- _Mas você precisa?_ – **Shaka sai de sua posição meditativa e anda em direção a amazona. **– _Não é segredo para ninguém que o seu amor por Seiya é grandioso. Seus impulsos fraternos te levaram a decisões absurdas, como rebelar-se a sua própria casta guerreira só para guardar a vida de seu discípulo! Se meteu numa batalha sangrenta entre nós e eles naquele engano terrível! Tudo para protege-lo... Pense bem! Você o criou durante a estada dele neste santuário, e nutriu um amor muito forte. Não seria melhor manter tudo como está? Seria melhor, e você sofreria menos._

- _Shaka, eu não vou desistir! E não é por que quero saber onde meu irmão está que vou esquecer os meus sentimentos por Seiya... O amor que adquiri por ele nunca vai acabar._

- _Não esperava menos de você._

- ...

- _Mas uma coisa me inquieta, Marin._

- _O que?_

- _A pessoa mais apropriada para este feito é Mú de Jamiel. Ele é, sem dúvida, o maior telepata do mundo. Por que recorre a mim? Sei bem que não é um caso de distância, por que se é para este assunto, você iria até os confins da terra... _

- _Você pode estar certo, mas é meu coração que manda dirigir-me a você e... _– **A moça percebe o que diz, e cora por de trás da máscara**.

- ...

- _Desculpe-me, Shaka, é que..._

- _Não se incomode com isso._

**Shaka toca-lhe os ombros e a faz sentar-se na posição de lótus... A garota, ao seu toque, estremece...**

- _Marin, algum problema? _

- _N-nada Shaka! Está tudo bem..._

**Parecia que os tremores a tinham inundado com o simples toque da mão do jovem sagrado. Essa sensação fazia com que ela se indagasse pelo porque daquele homem a impressionar tanto? Era imponente como um rei, mas simples como a flor frágil que nasce entre as rochas grosseiras do solo grego. Mas o que mais a incomodava era sua beleza! A amazona sentia-se mal por achar aquele jovem lindo... Como poderia ela pensar assim, ver assim alguém tão... Transcendental? Entretanto, eram pensamentos que ela não podia conter, e que lhes saia do controle. De repente, seu corpo produz um tranco involuntário, que fez com que Shaka tirasse a mão da Fronte de Marin.**

- _Marin, algo a incomoda... Desde o instante em que você entrou aqui._

- _Desculpe-me..._

- _O que está havendo? _

- _Shaka, eu... _

- _Volte ao seu reduto e descanse... _

**Diz Shaka virando-se para o interior de seu templo.**

- _Shaka, por favor, tente de novo!_

**O jovem se volta a ela e diz:**

- _Enquanto tiver receio de mim, você não permitirá que eu encontre a resposta._

- _Shaka..._

- _A superioridade que vê em mim, se existe, é efêmera. Também sou um homem como outro qualquer..._

- _Como outro qualquer? Você?_

**Shaka mostra uma face de incompreensão diante da expressão da jovem.**

- _Shaka... _

- _Por que quer tanto que eu o encontre? Agora sei que definitivamente você não veio a mim somente por ele. Diga!_

- _Eu... Quero que me ajude._

- _Mas em que?_

- _Eu não sei! Não sei! Só sei que você, e apenas você, pode me ajudar, Shaka!_

**Shaka se torna tão silencioso quanto seu templo, e isso incomoda a garota.**

- _Vejo que seu olhar quer me dizer algo, Marin..._

- _C-como pode ver meu olhar, se estou de máscara e você está de olhos fechados?_

- _Ver não é apenas olhar com os olhos...É sentir! E sinto que tudo isso tem a ver comigo._

- _Shaka..._

- _O fato de eu estar por perto já é motivo para que você fique tensa._

- _Não Shaka, eu... _

- _Eu a incomodo?_

- ...

- _Há tempos você está assim. Você fica assim até nos dias em que estou meditando entre as árvores do jardim do santuário._

- _Como... Como você sabe que eu..._

**A garota estava boquiaberta e envergonhada! Ele não podia saber que ela estava por lá todas as vezes que podia para vê-lo. Seu olhar investigativo e curioso fazia seus passos rumarem para onde pudesse ver Shaka. Mas ficou confusa quando a curiosidade deixou de motiva-la a espiá-lo e foi substituída por outra coisa. Uma vontade estranha que nem ao menos deixava-a pensar. E Shaka havia percebido.**

- _Desculpe-me Shaka, é melhor que eu me vá..._

- _Não!_

**O jovem a segura pelo braço.**

- _Sha..ka..._

- _Se o problema está em mim, quero saber o que há! Não quero causar nenhum mal a você, Marin!_

**Ao dizer isso, Shaka segura os ombros delicados da garota. Ao sentir o jovem tão perto de si, Marin volta a estremecer.**

- _Shaka, eu... _

- _Diga! _

- _Eu não sei! Eu não sei, Shaka!_

**A garota cai de joelhos, deixando Shaka atônito.**

- _Marin!_

**Shaka, mais do que depressa, dobra seus joelhos e ampara a jovem em seus braços.**

- _O que está acontecendo, Marin?_

-

- _Sou eu? Eu te causo medo? Susto?_

-

- _Não quero ser um incomodo para a única pessoa que sempre vem me ver..._

- _S-Shaka!_

**O rosto cabisbaixo pela vergonha que sentira a pouco se levantou no ato!**

- _Shaka.. P-por que diz isso?_

- _Eu sou o mais próximo de Deus, assim dizem... Aquele destinado a chegar a iluminação... Mas será mesmo?_

- ...

- _Será que este silêncio enclausurante é o meu destino? Será que esta solidão é a única maneira que me é permitida para viver?_

- _Shaka..._

- _Nas muitas vezes em que eu estava lá, e você vinha me ver meditar, eu estava apenas de olhos fechados... _

- _Você... _

- _Eu... Ficava em silêncio... Por quê... Eu não queria que fosse embora._

- ...

- _Ninguém se aproxima do cavaleiro de virgem, se não é para ser aconselhado...ou vencido! Só você fez isso até hoje... _

- _Shaka..._

- _Eu... não quero mudar isso...Marin..._

**Ao dizer isso, o jovem pega as mãos da garota e as segura com carinho. Marin, ao ver a reação do cavaleiro, viu o quanto as constatações sobre ele estavam erradas, e o quanto ele era sublime. Um calor tomou conta dela de uma forma arrebatadora. Quando o rapaz ficou mais próximo dela, e seu aroma de sândalo a inebriava de forma tal que ela sentia-se como fosse tragada para dentro do jovem virginiano.**

- _Shaka... Obrigada!_

**O jovem de cabelos ensolarados, depois de ficar confuso com a resposta da garota, sentiu calafrios intermináveis enquanto a garota acariciava-lhe os cabelos.**

- _Por... quê?_

- _Por que agora eu sei o motivo pelo qual minhas pernas me trouxeram aqui..._

- _Então, o que...?_

**A jovem amazona do signo de águia inesperadamente tira sua máscara. O jovem estremece só por sentir sua ação.**

- _Shaka..._

- _S-sim?_

- _Acho que...agora...você conseguirá me ajudar! Minha máscara caiu..._

- _Marin..._

**A garota pega as mãos do jovem e as coloca delicadamente em seu próprio rosto.**

- _Agora... Você consegue ver...?_

**Shaka, atordoado com todas aquelas sensações que a moça lhe passava, pode ver cada uma das origens das ações dela. O jovem iluminado pode sentir claramente que a procura do irmão, mesmo sendo um ideal da garota, era na verdade só um pretexto enrustido para que pudesse vir procura-lo. E por trás disso ele pode ver todas as vezes em que a moça foi vê-lo meditar. Ele pode ver as vezes em que ele próprio fingia meditar apenas para te-la perto de si! Ela, tal qual um espelho, pôde revelar o quão forte aquela magia entre os dois era. O jovem, assustado, largou a amazona e se afastou um pouco.**

- _S-Shaka..._ – **Disse ao sentir suas lágrimas verterem** – _Me desculpe!-_ **Exclamou com desespero, virando-se para a saída e começando a correr.**

- _Marin, não!_

**Marin interrompe seus passos, mas não volta sua face...**

- _Shaka, me perdoe por tirar a sua paz, isso não voltará a acontecer..._

- _Se você cruzar por aquela porta, minha paz nunca mais vai voltar!_

**Em milésimos de segundo, o jovem iluminado já estava frente-a-frente com a amazona e, lentamente, o homem mais próximo de deus abre os olhos...**

- _Sha...ka..._

**Seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez...**

**Seus corações voltaram a bater forte outra vez...**

**O calor incendiou seus corpos de vez...**

- _Há muito não vou lá meditar para encontrar a paz, vou apenas para encontrar a paz em você, Marin..._

**Os olhos da moça começaram a serem tomados por um brilho que só as lágrimas poderiam dar...**

- _Nunca antes havia sentido falta de alguma coisa... Mas... Dei-me conta de que meu caminho é tão solitário... _

- _Shaka, eu..._

- _Você não precisa dizer alguma coisa..._

- _Não! Eu quero._

-

A moça levanta delicadamente a alva face do cavaleiro e olha profundamente naqueles olhos de brilho celestial.

- _Eu... Não sabia e tinha medo de saber os motivos que me guiavam até você... Na verdade, ainda temo..._

- _Marin..._

- _Shaka, eu preciso olhar para você, estar perto de você sentir o seu cosmo perto do meu..._ – **Diz ela, abraçando as mãos do jovem contra seu corpo.**- _Mas temo estar sentindo isso por alguém tão distante e... Tão próximo de Deus! Ainda mais sendo eu..._

- _Não! Não diga mais nada!_

- _Mas..._

**A garota foi calada com um súbito abraço. Ela nem podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ser abraçada por ele era uma coisa que nem ao menos podia ter cogitado. Mas todo aquele espanto se desvencilhou totalmente quando ela sentiu de fato o corpo do delicado jovem ao seu. Era quente de um calor aconchegante... De uma pele macia que cheirava a sândalo... E o mais impressionante: com os corpos tão juntos ela podia até sentir o coração do jovem ensolarado bater! Batia forte e rápido, como se um desespero o tocasse de forma brutal...**

**Mal sabia que o badalar do coração do jovem de cabelos ensolarados era alimentado por ela! Quanto mais ele sentia-a perto de si, mais seu coração acelerava! O calor, o toque, o cheiro, a respiração, o cosmo... Tudo! Tudo aquilo fazia com que ele precisasse estar ali, com ela! Ela já estava, para ele, sendo tão necessária quanto o ar...**

- _Shaka... – **A garota solta-se dele, levanta-se e vai caminhando lentamente até a saída.** – Não posso mais mentir para mim mesma...Eu...estou...apaixonada por você._

- _Ma...rin..._

- _Mas... Não quero ser um empecilho na sua jornada..._

**A garota deixa uma lágrima fugir, mas isso não a impediu de sair da sexta casa...**

**No entanto, quando Marin deu o primeiro passo fora da saída se viu dentro de um jardim incrivelmente belo. Envolta por pétalas de flores que vagam pelo ar em todo aquele lugar, Marin sentia-se confusa...**

- _Onde...Estou...?_

- _No jardim das árvores gêmeas..._

- _Shaka?!_

**Quando a garota ia virar-se para encarar Shaka, mas antes este a segurou pelos ombros, por trás dela, e começou a guia-la para frente, empurrando-a delicadamente em direção as árvores que dão nome ao lugar.**

- _Shaka, o que está fazendo?_

- _Quero... te mostrar um lugar... _

**Os dois belos jovens chegam ao local, e o jovem hindu a acomodou atenciosamente entre as árvores, e em seguida sentou-se de fronte a ela...**

- _Shaka, por que tudo isso?_

- _Neste lugar eu tive as experiências mais gloriosas desta vida..._

- _Mas eu... não posso continuar aqui...eu tenho que..._ – diz a garota, tentando partir.

- Não, por favor! – Retruca o rapaz, puxando a num abraço forte. Como por encanto, o impulso de fugir dali desapareceu das intenções dela, fazendo-a abandonar-se em seus braços.

- _Shaka, eu preciso ir... Mas não quero! Estou com muito medo... não sei o que fazer..._

- _Marin, eu só quero compartilhar com você do momento em que será o mais glorioso da minha vida!_

- _Shaka, por que?_

- _O ... Momento em que..._ – **Diz Shaka, colocando a mão da jovem em cima de onde ela pudesse sentir seu coração bater.** – _Eu te entrego o meu coração..._

- _Shaka..._

**O forte abraço foi inevitável  
Naquele momento tão incrível...  
Tanto amor era inimaginável  
Num toque tão doce e sensível...**

**Naquele momento, que até pelos sonhos era intocável,  
A chama de mil sóis os envolvia, mesmo invisível...  
E a atração os unia de forma infalível  
Naquele instante eternamente incomensurável!  
**

**A consumação daquele sentimento inabalável  
Guiavam aquelas almas gêmeas instintivamente  
Rumo ao ato que os tornariam uma força inseparável!**

**E aquele beijo tornou-se então eminente...  
Beijo doce, faminto, incansável,  
Que os atou num único destino para sempre...**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////FIM///////////////////////////////////////

Este eu fiz para minha amiga Ety-chan no Natal do Ano passado...  
É velho gente, e perdoem o erros eminentes#

Um Abraço alado a todos!

Espero que não esteja tão melado assim...#nhaiii


End file.
